The Signal Processing and Control Systems Group (SPCSG) provides electrical, electronic, electro-optical, computer, and software engineering expertise to the NIH Intramural Research program for projects that require the development of biomedical instrumentation and signal processing systems. These SPCSG collaborations involve advanced real-time signal transduction, signal processing, and control systems; and result in the creation of new biomedical instrumentation technologies. Example technologies include: cDNA Microarray, Tissue Microarray, Laser Capture Microdissection, Chromosome Microdissection, High Speed Scanning Spectrometry, Electron Paramagnetic Resonance Imaging, Microfabrication/microanalysis, Ultrasound Imaging, and Infrared Fluorescence Imaging. These SPCSG capabilities and accomplishments have established the group as the focal point for this type of electrical engineering research and development at the NIH. The research and development activities of the group are collaborate efforts with NIH Institute scientists, and often result in the development of unique, specialized biomedical instruments. Other projects involve signal processing algorithm development required for system simulation and signal analysis. Group goals necessitate design expertise in advanced analog and digital circuitry, biophysical signal transduction techniques, radio-frequency and telemetry systems, digital signal processing hardware and software, programmable logic devices, opto-electronics, and computer based instrumentation for signal processing and control.